


Of Colds and Over Worrying

by veritas_st



Series: Talia Hale Junior, Princess Of Pink [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A VERY short little piece about sick Talia Hale Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Colds and Over Worrying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyGremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/gifts).



“Stiles…” Stiles snaps awake, instantly and completely to find Derek staring down at him, eyes wide and scared in the semi darkness. The lights from the hallway spill into their bedroom and Stiles can hear Talia coughing from her room.

“What? What happened?” Stiles asks. Derek shrugs him off and tugs on his hand. 

“It’s Talia,” he says and disappears from the bedroom and Stiles is on his feet in an instant, groggy but wide awake at the same time. 

“It’s ok baby,” Stiles hears Derek muttering and Stiles rubs his eyes as he walks into Talia’s scarily pink room. 

“What’s up Princess?” He asks, dropping down to his knees and Derek’s got his hand pressed to her forehead. She sniffs a little and pouts, glares up at Derek and sticks her thumb in her mouth. 

“She has a cold,” Stiles says and resists the urge to laugh when Derek glares at it. 

“She has a fever,” he states and pulls Stiles’ hand against her forehead. “See?” 

“I’ll got get the Tylenol,” Stiles mutters and slips his hand out from under Derek’s. 

He finds the kids Tylenol in the bathroom and rummages around for a spoon. Derek’s always the first to react when Talia gets hurt. Surprisingly. He’s an instant panicker when it comes to the little girl in their lives and Stiles finds it, more often than not, adorable. At three o’clock in the morning though? Not so adorable. Derek’s rocking Talia gently when he gets back, his hand still pressed to her forehead, thumb rubbing back and forth over her temple and she looks like she’s back asleep. Stiles takes a second to drink in the sight of two of the most important people in his life, lets the wave of love wash over him before pushing himself off the doorframe and tiptoeing into the room. 

“You’re an idiot,” he says fondly as he extracts Talia from his protecting grip. Talia snuffles, sniffs, coughs once and stills as Stiles tucks her back into her bed. “It’s a cold.” 

Derek growls a little and Stiles doesn’t even blink because knows it’s the good-natured “I’m just worrying” growl and nothing else. It should worry him that he knows the growls. He pulls Derek from her room and shuts the door quietly. 

“I’ll give her some Tylenol tomorrow morning,” he says and Derek nods. He looks tired and Stiles wonders how long he’s been up watching Talia struggle with her sleep. “Come on.” 

“Sure it’s just a cold?” Derek asks and Stiles lets out a little laugh as he slides back into bed. Derek hovers by the door chewing on his thumb nail. 

“Yes. I know you super werewolves don’t get sick but I am pretty sure having a…” he drops his voice to a harsh whisper, “crazy bitch,” Derek snaps his gaze at him, tutting as he does so, “then she’s gonna get the odd cold until she hits puberty. So chill out and come here and snuggle.” Stiles holds up the duvet and Derek frowns at the faint coughing from Talia’s room and sighs. “Snuggle?” 

“I’ll take her to Deaton in the morning,” Derek says, finally relenting and crawling back into bed with Stiles. Stiles curls himself around Derek and presses his face into Derek’s neck. 

“You worry too much.” 

“I know.”


End file.
